TMNT DEAR DIARY
by xxturtlelovexx
Summary: What hapens when a girl thinks here life is boring until she meets some unusual people. Witch starts with a large rat! find out!
1. Chapter 1

**TMNT : Dear Diary**

**Chapter 1 : What a day**

_Monday 14 Mai 2012._

_Dear diary, today started out boring just like any other day of my life, I went to school, I got picked on, I came home, I did my homework, and then I went back out to meet one of my friends who lived not to far away. It was a cold autumn's day so I hurried myself to get to my friends worm house. As I got to the front door of her house, I noticed something different, the doorknob was broken, I slowly walked throw the door, were I was meet by a tall man dressed in black, I then took a slow step backwards, and bumped into another man in black, as he tried to grab me, I ducked and ran for the living room. I slammed the door and ran to the sofa, and hid behind it. A few seconds after the door came crashing down; I quickly searched my pockets for my phone, and guess what I had forgotten it on my bed at home. I couldn't believe it. What an idiot I thought to myself. Just then a hand grabbed me by my hair and pulled me out from behind the sofa and thru me on the floor. As I tried to lift myself off of the ground, I was held down by a foot on my hand, as I tried to move my hand with the other, the man crushed my hand more, I grit my teeth as tears came down my cheek from the pain. I thought to myself how I had to find a solution to get away from these people and find out somehow what they had done with my friend. I then took my chances and grabbed the guy's other foot and pulled on it so that there was less pressure on my other hand I then leapt up fast pushed him out of my way and bolted to the door. I then ran to the quiet street, looking for anybody to help me. Tears running down my cheek, I could taste the saltiness on my lips; I was still in shock I couldn't believe what just happened. As I ran down the street not looking back, I still had not seen anybody. Where is someone when you need them the most? I continued to run for my house, I was so tired and I needed to take a break. I slowed myself down and went in to an ally, I was so close to my house but I was so tired and my lungs were burning and my heart was in my throat. I walked to the end of the ally to look if I had actually lost the two men. I saw nobody so decided to go in the other direction, but to my surprise there stood not two men but four men in black, I had worked out that they were ninjas, buy the look of their clothing. So I decided that I was doomed. As I turned to run again back from where I came, I felt something hit my arm and then everything went black_

_When I opened my eyes, I got a bit of a surprise; there was a huge rat in my face. Of Corse I screamed, and moved away from it as fast as possible. Like who wouldn't! Then the rat said "be still my child I will not hurt you". I couldn't believe it the rat talked, this had to be a dream, it just had to be, and there was no possible way that this was all real, could it? I pinched myself again and again, and it hurt, is this really real I thought to myself I looked around were I was sat, the place was huge, it had a large area, with a sort of pond in the middle with a bridge, and to one of the sides there was a kitchen and to the other side on a second floor four doors, underneath there where two other rooms one which had the Japanese style doors, and near me was about twelve TVs stacked on each other and a big one in the middle. Why an earth would anyone need that many seriously! I looked back at the rat, with the best smile I could come up with. I apologized to him for my silly behavior, and he just nodded, and told me his name was splinter, and that his son Raphael fond me, and saved me from the foot ninjas. In my mind I was wondering what his sons must look like, if he's I giant rat. He then told me the story of how he and his sons came to be the way they are. He explained how he was just a pet rat whose master got killed, and he had to make his way in life alone. But he witness an accident, there was a young boy waiting to cross the road, with a jar in his hand, inside were four baby turtles, a old blind man walked out on to the zebra crossing while the light was still green for cars. A truck was heading his way but a young boy pushed past the other boy with the four turtles to push the old man out of the way of the truck. The jar fell from the boys hand and smashed on the ground, and the baby turtles were pushed with the water into the sewers. AS the truck slammed on its brakes, the back doors swung open and a canister of green ooze fell out falling in to the sewers were the baby turtles had fallen, and smashed when it made contact with the ground, spreading ooze all over the turtles. He took pity on these four baby turtles and collected them in an old coffee pot. He then took them to his new home in an old blocked pipe. The next day he woke up to find he had doubled in size as did the turtles, he became wiser, and trained his sons in the art of ninjitzu, and named them after renascence masters, from an old book found in the sewers. I was amazed by his story. He then asked me to promise to keep their secret, secret! And I promised. And well if I did say anything about it; people would send me to the loony bin. Just then I heard voices, boys' voices getting closer, and I presumed to myself that those were his sons._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sory for the late update, please review thank you!**

Master Splinter asked me if i wanted tea? i just nodded. Master Splinter got up and headed to the kitchen. As i watched him disappear, i then heard a high pitch shout behind me. yo bros sleeping beauty's awake! I turned around and came face tot face with a very happy turtle with an orange bandanna. I blinked, and then he said Hey dudette names Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey. i couldn't believe how beautiful Mikey's ocean blue eyes were. Just then the turtle with the blue bandanna presented him self, hi my names Leonardo but you can call me Leo, and this is Donatello. he pointed to the turtle with the purple bandanna. I looked and him and he smiled. but you can call me Donny or Don if you like. And then i looked towards the turtle in red and he just looked at me with a unreadable expression, names Raphael, you can call me Raph. So whats your pretty name Mikey asked me coming to sit next to me. My names Mona Lisa but you can all call me Mona. Wow Mona Lisa like the famous panting Donny said, i just giggled. So Mona were you from because your accent ain't from these parts Leo asked. I looked down at my hands and then back at them, well i was born in England and then grew up in France, and have been living in New York for about a year and a half. I lost my mother last year because of cancer and my farther passed away when i was very young. So i now live by my self in my flat i said a little sad tiers fighting to come. Leo placed his hand on my shoulder sorry for your loss. As i looked at my hands again i saw a three fingers hand place itself on mine, i looked up and saw Mikey look at me with a sweet smile, i smiled back feeling better, i then saw Master Splinter come back with a tray with a tea pot, four tea cups, a jug of water and two glasses of water.

As he placed the tray on the coffee table he started to poor out the drinks, he gave me a cup of green tea, and then one to Leo and Donny and then him self and pored out two glasses of water for Raph and Mikey, i guessed they didn't like tea. As i sipped my tea and feel the warm tea passe down my throat and to the pit of my empty stomach. I was now feeling slightly tired it had been a long day. Master Splinter must have notes-ed my tiredness. So my sons who be kind enough to let miss Mona Lisa sleep in there room for tonight. he asked looking at each of his sons. each of them looked at each other, and then all said at the same time Straws! so mikey quickly went to get four straws. i felt bad i could just sleep on the sofa for a night. when Mikey came back with the straws and gave them to Donny to mix. Donny then placed his hand in front of him self and his brothers.

Oldest first Raph said, so Leo pulled out a straw and it was a long one, then Donny pulled out the second straw it was long as well, Raph grabbed the next one and it was short, Donny opened his hand and there was the last long straw. Raph whisperer something under his breath, i think it was something like why is it always me. After a little talk Splinter said good night and went to his room, as did every body else saying goodnight to all the guys except Raph who was waiting for me to follow him to his room. when we reached an old wooden door, he opened it i then walked past him into the room, it was dark even with the light. As he stood by the door he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Eh...night, if you need anything i'll be sleeping on the sofa. Just as he was about to leave i grabbed his arm and looked into his beutiful fiery eyes, he was a little surprised but hid it best he could. I was told that you were the one that saved me, and i just wanted to thank you i said happy. your welcome. i then kissed his cheek and said goodnight as he shut the door. i took of my trousers and lifted the covers and climbed into bed. And i let sleep claim me.


End file.
